


A Proper Conversation

by GuesssWho



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuesssWho/pseuds/GuesssWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only Sam woke up a moment later, or on another night . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Conversation

"No, no, not be this close to Master. We go too close and it whisperses, Precious!" Smeagol took his hand away and sighed. "We's strangling _nobody_ , we be good!"

"What are you on about?" Sam opened one eye. "Who are you talking to at this hour of the morning anyway? Not that morning ever really comes, in this blasted place."

"Is talking to Precious, my love." Gollum glared at Samwise, then shook himself a bit. "Precious being telling us all manner of fine thingses. But . . . but we think prapses they be lieses. Master kind to us, love, and not make us casted out or miserable."

Sam frowned. "How can it do that, anyway, tell people things? I mean, it _is_ only a bit of gold in the end."

"Oh silly hobbit." Smeagol shook his head with a sigh. "You's never felt it at full power, has you? Even Master hasn't, not really. Not as we has felt it. He brings it where it wantses to be, so far, and you's never yet beared it."

"If you're the result of its full power, I'd be very glad to never feel any at all." Sam shuddered. "I'd rather not be a monster, thank you!"

"Silly fat hobbit bes starting to understand, then; we wasn't evil, just not lucky. Took hold of us in secondsss, love, it did, Deagol and we. We thinking it was desperate to get out of the river."

". . . do you think that you'll be better off once it is gone?"

"Oh yesss, my love." Smeagol smiled, but his eyes were full of tears. "With luck we'll fish with Deagol again.

"And Precious? There bes reason no one's using Cirith Ungol. After all, its name means 'Ssspider Passs.'"


End file.
